1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device transfer apparatus which transfers electronic devices between trays in an electronic device testing apparatus which tests various electronic devices such as semiconductor integrated circuit elements (hereinafter, also referred to as DUTs (Devices Under Test)), an electronic device handling apparatus and the electronic device testing apparatus which include the same.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-289392 filed on Dec. 28, 2011. The contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to the Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-289392 will be incorporated herein by reference as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus, which transfers DUTs between a customer tray and a test tray before and after a test, is known as an electronic device testing apparatus which tests electronic devices (for example, see International Publication No. WO 2008/041334).
Since DUTs are transferred between trays by a so-called pick-and-place unit in the electronic device testing apparatus, the transfer capacity of the electronic device testing apparatus is limited.